


Jeopardy

by 100pureawesomeness



Series: Tsubasa [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, I looked at Naruto and said where did it go wrong, Other, Reincarnation, This is a, and fixed it, being able to see the future is not all that great, bye bye canon, oh yeah, we also publishing a year late, we out here making our own lore, you can actually see it shrivel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100pureawesomeness/pseuds/100pureawesomeness
Summary: Jeopardy, a game show where answers are given and questions are asked.You've been reincarnated into Naruto.Here are your categories:MISTAKES WERE MADEIT BE LIKE THATTIME BREAKPEOPLE I WOULD DIE FORFIGHTS THAT WERE COOL
Series: Tsubasa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572178
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. MISTAKES WERE MADE for 100

**_The principal decision that caused your new life to go downhill._ **

It wasn’t that you were into Naruto, it was just a huge part of your life. It wasn’t your first or favourite anime, it was just another anime you had grown up with. But it was one that always came back to you in the same way that you could never fully escape any other anime you had dedicated yourself to.

It was probably the nostalgia.

It was most definitely the nostalgia.

A five year old you didn’t understand what you were watching; a third grade you longed to be a ninja; a middle school you scoffed at such a popular and dumb show; a fifteen year old you appreciated what it was and enjoyed the fan magazine you were gifted; a seventeen year old you wished you had actually learned the hand signs fluently and learned the twelve signs and took the time to learn overall plot, an eighteen year old you finally read the manga, a nineteen year old you spent time learning jutsu and self defence (partially for the superhero phase you were going through again before and after).

And as a baby born into this weird universe, you were thankful for your weeb ass.

Because here you were, being ‘babysat’ by a Mikoto Uchiha.

The beautiful, kind and loving dark haired mother of Itachi and Sasuke, although you hadn’t seen either of them.

“Aghea, Tsubasa is so darling! How did you get such a precious child? You should have been cursed with a devil child for all the trouble you caused!”

Your mother, a woman with dark hair and warm golden eyes that reminded you of honey, just grinned brightly.

“My husband is probably why, Hatori is an angel.”

Mikoto scoffed, but continued to smile, “I can only hope my child will be as sweet.”

Wait.

“Ah, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?”

“Girl!” She smiled, “I know Fugaku wants a boy to be the heir but I want a girl,” she playfully pouted lightly tapping your cheeks, “especially if she’s anything like Tsubasa here.”

Oh.  
That’s why you hadn’t seen Itachi or Sasuke.

“How far along are you now?”

“Just three months, I’ve already taken leave as a jounin if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Your mother rolled her eyes, “No, I was thinking of the age difference between Tsubasa and your kid. I think it would be rather cool for them to fall in love. Then we’d really be sisters!”

“Don’t let Kushina here that, she’d think she was being left out!”

The two women laughed, smiles shining brightly on their faces like sunshine.

Huh.  
So that meant...  
Itachi wasn’t even born yet.

Obito was alive.  
Minato and Kushina were alive.  
Shuisi was alive.  
(Actually a lot of your favourites were still alive so you could potentially meet them.)

Kakashi was still a bitch.  
And most, most important, the coup was still a few years out.

You could change the timeline.  
You could save this world.

**_What is deciding that you should save the world?_ **


	2. IT BE LIKE THAT for 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright Alex, I'll take 'IT BE LIKE THAT for 100.

**_The village comprised of the five noble clans and way too much drama about that._ **

Ageha Uranaishi Hagoromo was a jōnin, and frequently left you in the care of Mikoto when she was on missions. Thankfully, the Uchiha woman was kind enough to start your education by telling stories.

She told you of the creation of chakra, of the God Tree and how Kaguya ate the fruit it bore thus being able to wield chakra.

Essentially.

The actual story she told went more like a fairy tale, but you could feel the truth in certain things. Like Kaguya slowing being sealed into the moon, although she put it more like she became the moon which you knew wasn’t the case.

Then she told you about clans.

The Hagoromo clan from what you remembered was pretty close to being extinct or were, however the reality of the world you lived in proved otherwise. Your grandfather was a S-rank shinobi and clanhead. He went by the name Satoshi and was displeased, to say the least, with your mother’s decision to marry your father, however you were still set to be clan head due to your mother not having any siblings. There were maybe one hundred clan members? Small, but not extinct by any count.

The history, as told through multiple nights of bedtime stories, of the Hagoromo clan was not confirmed. It’s understood that the first member was an orphan from somewhere far away and was taken in by Otsutsuki Hagoromo, the legendary sage of the six paths, and the orphan decided to take his first name as a last name, even upon marrying a Otsutsuki clan member (which had expanded since the whole shenanigans of the OG Rinnegan Tsukuyomi). During the Warring States period the Hagoromo clan was allied with the Uchiha clan.

Which was kinda cool, you supposed.

They were the Uchiha equivalent of the Sarutobi clan.

There was apparently a kekkei genkai, however Mikoto just glossed over it, probably not expecting you to know what a kekkei genkai was.

Which was fair.

Your father, Hatori Uranaishi, was apparently in another country doing diplomacy stuff and wouldn’t be able to come home until your next birthday.

The Uranaishi family was one that you had not heard of in that, but apparently they were typically nomadic? The family was known for having a connection with the spirit world and being older than dirt.

So your life was shaping up to be an anime.  
Or was it that you were shaping up to be an anime protagonist?

Shit, what’s your mom’s hairstyle?

Regardless of if your mother had the anime hair of death, you were at the Uchiha compound more than your own home and as xenophobic as you had read about the Uchiha’s being, you were praised constantly.

“What a sweet child!” The elder Uchiha woman  
“So cute!”  
“Perhaps a future member of the family?”

Must have gotten fanfiction confused with canon.

Probably wouldn’t be the last time either, knowing your memory was as spotty as Swiss cheese.

Was there even Swiss cheese in the elemental nations?

Some of your favourite stories Mikoto told involved the Uchiha history, which was endless entertaining and excited in abundance .

The Uchiha clan was almost as old as your clan, another split off the Otsutsuki, although much later than yours. The first member was a woman by the name of Aia, who from context you figured to be the great great granddaughter of Indra. She had darker hair than the usual blonde or white and dark eyes when not using the Sharingan, which was the only dojutsu she had.

She had apparently been looked down on at first, until she slaughtered anyone who tried to so much as touch her without her permission.

Violent but cool.  
She had your respect.

She eventually married a traveling merchant after he gifted her a fan, and took the name Uchiwa and sometime later the name evolved into Uchiha.

Mikoto spent a whole week on that story, likely taking

Apparently it was passed down through the clan head females only as a romance story, and you got to hear it because she loved you?

Whatever the reason, you were thankful for it.

When she moved onto the other five noble clans, you could sense some of the bias’ in her stories.

She told the story of the Hyūga clan with a slight distaste, barely there to a young child, unless you weren’t, you know, a child.

As you knew to be true previously, the Hyūga were strong. Are strong. They possessed a kekkei genkai, a doujutsu just like the Uchiha, the Byakugan which gave them 360 degree vision (extended at least, usually? You were kinda confused when she mentioned that while some inherit the Byakugan they cannot use its powers, which was legit? You guessed) and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra system. Your Swiss cheese of a memory reminded you of the shitty relationship between the Main branch and the side (was that what it was called? Or is that only used for side hoes?) branch.

You voiced your question of the Hyūga inter clan relations, to which she responded vaguely before deflecting to something else.

“Ne, little bird, the Hyūga are strong but they aren’t always the kindest even to kin,” she paused, “They’re a lot like us Uchiha though. How about some cake?”

The Nara clan, whose name was taken from the area they lived if you recalled but that might’ve been the other world (was that what it was?), were long time allies of the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans. They took care of the forest before the village was built and still did. No one could enter who wasn’t a Nara without express permission. The head of the family’s first name typically started with Shi and with the Akimichi and Yamanaka ran the barrier squad in a team known as Ino-Shika-Cho.

They also were well known for their pharmaceuticals and medicine, which you chose not to question.

It was too… troublesome.

The Akimichi were known for the bigger size and use of body fat for their jutsu. You remembered that they had swirls on their cheeks. They apparently owned many restaurants in Konoha and their multi-size jutsu was well renowned. You remember that Choza was the Head before Choji, but not much else.

The Yamanaka on the other hand, were basically the T&I, Torture and Investigation, department. (Did you want to join T&I? A little. A bit. A shit ton.) Their mind jutsu made them perfect for interrogation and they seemed to be the only form of therapy for literally anyone.

The Inuzuka clan was well known for their partnerships with ninkin, ninja dogs, and the fact it was a matriarchy. That was pretty much all you got. Frowny face. You’d have to do more research.

The Aburame Clan, as told to you by Mikoto, was a clan that partnered with bugs like the Inuzuka did dogs. Except instead of, you know, working with the bugs like dogs clan members used their bodies as nests for the bugs. Which weird, but it was symbiotic and the bugs were introduced at birth and didn't really irritate the anymore than teething did (which between having bugs inside you and dealing with teething, you’d rather take the bugs. They were more practical).

Then she told you about Konoha.

“Hey Mikoto-Sama?”

“Call me Mikoto-oba-san, little bird,” she smiled as she poured some tea. Hojicha, a personal favourite of yours in your old life.

“Where are we?”

“We live in Konohagakure. It’s been sixty or so years since the founding?”

“The founding?”

“Yes,” she nodded sipping her own tea, “It sprung from an alliance between two age old enemies and a dream.”

“What dream?”

“That children could be children and they could grow in peace.”

You sipped your tea.  
“That sounds nice.”

Three months after you first started essentially living with the Uchihas, as the snow fell softly outside Mikoto put your hand over her growing belly.

And you felt movement.  
A kick!

You grinned, cheering and saying Itachi’s name over and over again.

“Calm down little Hagoromo, you’ll meet them soon enough,” she patted your head, trying to settle you.

You sat down on the wood floor and just continued to grin, not saying a word as your body vibrated.

“Ah, the little Hagoromo is here again?” You looked to see Fugaku just enter the house, making his way over to his wife, greeting her with a kiss that made you stick out your tongue and turn away.

They both chuckled at your expense.  
Phewy, you could have sworn Fugaku was supposed to be a stoic badass.  
How dreadfully disappointing.

“Yes, I hope you don’t mind,” Mikoto smiled apologetically.

“I don’t. I do however wonder what the little bird called our child.”

They both looked at you expectantly.

“Itachi!” You cheered.

The couple turned to each other and smiled.

“Itachi it is.”

You smiled.


	3. TIME BREAK for 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you can see cannon shrivel before your eyes, along with your hopes for the future.

**_The first apparent break in the original Naruto timeline._ **

It was a few days after Mikoto and Fugaku’s pregnancy/new heir to the clan announcement, your mother appeared again and whisked you away from the Uchiha home to ‘your home’ in the Hagoromo estate for the first time (as far as you could remember anyway), and so you took in all the estate had to offer.

Which seemed to have the typical feudal Japan aesthetic, black tile roofs tilted upward, red wood accents on top of a white base (was it wood? Was it plaster, you didn't know), the buildings (there looked to be somewhere between twenty and thirty) were slightly elevated off of the ground and in front of each one was a little stone with the families chosen bird. It was really rather beautiful, even it looked like a... 

Ghost town. 

“Hmm… It’s rather empty. How about we do some shopping, ne?”

You nodded in agreement, although you really didn’t have a choice since you were, you know, a child.

The walk to the grocery store wasn’t bad. Your mom carried you and you got to enjoy the sights of Konohagakure. 

The architecture of the city kind of reminded you of the Smurfs but mixed with Italy and Japan. Round tops, brightly coloured building built on top of even brighter building intertwining like a beautiful braid but the distinctly Japanese influence was there. 

It was beautiful. 

The store you both went into was like any other store you had been in, white linoleum floors with bright fluorescent lights and no windows. How much time had passed? How long were you in here?

Time was relative and you were in a liminal state.

“What are you thinking about so hard, Ichiyo?”

“Food.

“Hm,” she nodded, a smile playing on her pink lips, honey eyes shining, “I've got eggs, milk,” she paused, studying you, “What veggies do you like, Tsubasa?”

You wrinkled your nose, even as an adult (nineteen is an adult, right?) you didn’t like eating veggies to eat veggies. You ate them because they were part of the meal or a good snack food. 

“...Snap peas.” 

“Alight!” Your mom grinned grabbing some, “Now-”

“Ageha Hagoromo, is that you?” You and your mother both turned to see a man with spiky white hair that reached the middle of his back tied back in a ponytail, his bangs hanging over his forehead protector, and dark eyes under which there were deep lines. He wore the green flak jacket that chunin and above could wear with white bandages on his right arm, a short white sleeve with a crest and fingerless gloves. 

Honestly pretty standard for a Konohagakure-nin. 

“Hatake Sakumo! It’s great to see you, how is your son?” 

“Doing rather well, he‘s going to become jounin within the next year or so I’m sure,” he scratched the back of his neck, “I worry though, it’s not good to grow up too fast but there’s a war…”

Wait.

“Ah! Still, that’s amazing, you must be very proud!”

Kakashi’s dad was name Sakumo…

“Very, although, between the two of us I worry.”

Kakashi’s father died when he was around five.

“I understand, Tsubasa is still just a wee little babe and already shows such promise.”

What.

“Hatake Kakashi son?” You struggled to say, the words not coming out. Might have been cause you were like a year old or something.

Both your mother and Hatake’s eyes widened.

“Yes,” he nodded hesitantly, looking to your mother who was just as confused.

Sakumo was supposed to be dead, by suicide. That was the whole point of ‘ninjas who abandon their comrades are worse than scum’ and 'always follow the rules' bullshit. 

Something must have changed.

.

.

.

Eh, you’ll figure it out in a year or so, it doesn’t really matter now.

“Cool!” You grinned, making both of the adults shake their heads in amusement.

—-

The next week, Mikoto was unable to watch you due to having to help out her parents. 

So instead, you were being babysat by Kakashi with all of team 10, excluding Minato. 

“I don’t get why we have to babysit a brat! We’re ninja!” A boy you recognized to be Obito, with his signature black hair and dark eyes, complained. 

“Obito, be nice! This is Hagoromo-san’s child!” A girl with purple rectangular marks going up from her jaw stopping mid cheek, Rin (your memories whispered that she will die by the time by thirteen), defended you.

She was much prettier than you remembered. 

“I know! But Hagoromo-san is cooler than this brat!”

Obito was a lot like Naruto now that you kind of thought about it, which really must have weight on OG Kakashi. 

“You can’t call children brats!” She turned to Kakashi, “Why aren’t you helping?”

He sighed and came closer, couching in front of you as you sat on the floor. 

“Hn.” You knitted your face together, not sure what he wanted, “I think little Ichiyo is amused by our interactions.”

Wasn’t Kakashi supposed to be colder?

A flash of him at the academy, surrounded by people but him ignoring them, goes through your mind. 

“Well, they’re still a brat.”

Well, screw you too Obito.

Pointing at Obito, you spoke words of wisdom from deep within your heart.

“Brat.”

Rin snorted, and quickly covered her mouth so as to muffle her laughter and a Kakashi just laughed.

He was really pretty. 

You couldn’t resist squeezing his cheeks with you tiny little baby hands.

Beautiful boy. 

You would die for this boy. 

“Pretty boy,” you giggled, “Pretty boy!”

He rolled his eyes but ruffled your hair.

“Cute kid.”

Damn right, bitch. 

  
  


—-

The next week you returned to Mikoto, who was planning her baby shower with Kushina, who’s famed red hair was absolutely beautiful, (and your mom but she was off on another mission). 

Which now that you thought about it again, when was the Third Shinobi War? 

“Little Hagoromo, what are you thinking about?”

“Shinobi!” 

Mikoto and Kushina smiled and patted you on the head. 

“Are you going to be a shinobi, little Hagoromo?” Kushina asked, her golden eyes sparkling like the sun.

She was very pretty.

“Shinobi then Hokage!” You said without thinking (and boy were you regretting your childish impulses).

They both laughed, Mikoto struggling to speak between her laughs, “Don’t let your mother hear that! She would think we were putting ideas into your head!”

“I think little Hagoromo would make a great Fifth or Sixth,” Kushina smiled. 

“Fifth! Sixth!” You cheered, clapping your hands.

  
Might as well go along for the ride, you supposed.   
  



End file.
